I'm The New Queen?
by MoeMelMel
Summary: This is my first fan fiction about a young girl who transfers to Seiyo Elementary and joins the Guardians. with her two guardian characters, Lilly and Cathy.
1. Chapter 1

Amu-Eh?! Where am I!

Tadase-And me?

Rima-Is this a gag, because it's not very funny!

Yaya-I wanna be in the story!

Nagihiko-Me, Amu-chan, and everybody else is gone!

Kikiomi-Shut up!!!!! This is about me and MY FRIENDS as the Guardians, not you guys! You all have graduated, and will come the Royal Garden sometimes to help out, so you guys aren't completely gone okay!

Everyone-Okay..............

Kikiomi-Now that thats over with, lets start! *winks*

Chapter 1.

A New Chapter

My heart was pounding as I stood outside the room. "I think transferring to Seiyo Elementary was a bad idea," I whispered. I am a very shy and timid girl, but I am a good person when you get to know me. My name is Kikiomi Hanazono. I am a 12-year-old girl in the 6th grade. My parents decided to move because my dad got a new job.

Then my guardian character Lilly yelled, "YOU CAN DO IT KIKIOMI! FIGHT! KIKIOMI! FIGHT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Lilly is a very social chara, she loves people, and she fulfills my wish to be social. She is nothing like my other chara, Cathy.

"Shut it baka," she murmured. She slowly went over to Lilly and smacked in the back of her head. Cathy is the sensible chara; she loves work, even more than me. "It doesn't matter if they like you or not," she told me, "You just need to focus on those horrid grades of yours." She sighed and went back in her egg.

"Hanazono-san you can come in now." Yukaido-sensei told me as he open the door. As I walked into the room Lilly did a chara change.

"Give it your all!" Lilly told me.

I jumped into the room and yelled "Hola! My name in Hanazono Kikiomi! Nice to meet you!" I looked around the room, everyone was stunned, and they have never seen such an introduction. All around the room I heard, 'Who is she?' 'Is she the new Queen?' 'She's kinda cute.' And ' What does hola mean?'

"Now who is going to help this young lady out?" Yukaido-sensei asked the class.

As soon as he said that two young girls raised their hands, then glared at each other. "My name is Komo Irish! Just call my Irish! Nice to meet you!" yelled a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Then she ran up to me and said, "Your lovely dark brown hair is your best feature." Then she started playing with my hair.

Then the other girl shouted, "HI! I'm Hyuga Miki, but just call me Miki! Nice to meet you too!!!!" She had light brown hair in a black ponytail and brown eyes. She ran up to me and said, "No! Her eyes are her best feature!!!" Then she hugged me.

Both Miki and Irish had red plaid capes on over their school uniform, unlike the rest of the class.

"Um. Irish-chan, Miki-chan, why do you two have capes on over your school uniform?" I asked them curiously.

"Well because I'm the Ace's Chair in the Seiyo Elementary School's Guardians!" Miki-chan told me happily.

"While I'm the Joker" Irish-chan said proudly.

Then one boy jumped up excitedly and asked, " Is she the new Queen!"

Then Miki-chan said, " That's for me to know," then she looked at me and said, "and ALL of you to find out."

After school Miki-chan and Irish-chan got up and dragged me to the room next door, grabbed two boys from that room and went to a beautiful building. "This is the Royal Garden," both Irish-chan and Miki-chan said. I looked at the two boys; both at them were wonderfully cute.

"Well-" Miki-chan started.

"Introduce yourselves, or should we start?" Irish-chan interrupted.

The tall boy with beautiful light brown hair and brown eyes went first, "My name is Kyujou Nene, call me Nene please," he must have seen me staring at him in a daze because he said, "Yes, I DO have a girlfriend, her name is April. I am 12-years-old and I'm in the 6th grade. And this is my guardian character Komi! His special skill is telling the truth. NEXT!"

Next a short boy with black hair and brown eyes yelled, "MY NAME IS KOMI TAKUMI! I AM IRISH-NEECHAN'S YOUNGER COUSIN-, nice to meet you. I am a 12-year-old 6th grader. My guardian character, just did a character change to make me calm, his name is Tobi. He looked at me and said, "and I am single, next ma'am."

I got up and whispered "Lilly!"

Lilly came out of her egg and said, "Confidence, Exited, Social, Character Change!!!"

Then I jumped and said, "I am Hanazono Kikiomi, call me Kikiomi! I am a single 6th grader who is 12-years-old!! I just recently moved here from Osaka!!! Nice to meet you!!!! These are my two guardian characters, Lilly, and Cathy!!! Lilly makes my social and confident, wile Cathy makes me, well, less easily distracted, and makes me a smart-Alic. But she means well! Next please!!"

This time Irish-chan came up said "Hi! I'm Komi Irish!! Just call me Irish though, Nice to meet you!" Irish-chan winked at us and continued,"I am a 12-year-old 6th grader, and I have three charas! Riri, my positive chara, Mimi, my negative chara, and Gigi, my neutral chara! I am the Joker! Next up is my rival, Miki-neechan.

Miki stood up and said, "I am Hyuga Miki, just call me Miki though! I am a 12-year-old girl in the 6th grade. I am the Ace's chair! My chara is well," Miki-chan blushed as she said the next part, "cute, now lets go inside we have a special surprise for you all in side. I walked in not knowing what to expect.

Kikiomi-Well thats a wrap for chapter 1!

Irish-Already!

Kikiomi-Yeah! I'm beat!

Irish-Lazy, hey, is Cathy here currently?

Kikiomi-No, she went to a nerd convention, hey, weren't you gonna tell them something!

Irish-Oh yeah! Please check out "Aya and the Fortune Charas" from PepperMay-Sprinkles, or " SugarMay-Sprinkles, kikixtaku and SugarMay-Sprinkles/PepperMay-Sprinkles are BFFLs in real life! Bye!

Kikiomi_I get the last line! See you in chapter 2!

Irish-If she ever gets to it....

Kikiomi-Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

Amu-Yeah! We're actually here this time! **Inner Amu** And I'm dating Tadase-kun!!!

Tadase-Me and Hinamori-san are dating? That's great! **smiles**

Yaya-Kukai! Kukai! Kukai! Someone in the story likes you and Nagihiko!

Kukai-Who?! **Looks around**

Nagihiko-It's pretty obvious that Kikiomi-chan does. **Turns towards Kikiomi**

Kikiomi-Um… **blushes** …

Kikiomi-Now lets start!!!

Ikuto-Why am I not here?

Kikiomi-Because I don't want you to be here, you weird cat-eared pervert!!!!

Chapter 2.

The Old Guardians

I walked into the Royal Garden not knowing what to expect. I saw six middle school students inside. The smallest one ran up to us excitedly. "Hi I'm Yuiki Yaya! Call me Yaya please! This is my guardian character Pepe! Who is the new Ace's Chair?" She was a petite girl with two light brown pigtails in two big red bows, and large golden brown eyes. Her smile seemed to bright up the whole school.

"I am!" Miki-chan said, but before she could say anything Yaya-sempai grabbed Miki-chan and pulled her away.

"We have a lot to talk," about Yaya-sempai said.

Next two boys came up; one had long dark purple hair (odd) while the other had short reddish brown hair. The older one said, "I'm Souma Kukai, the old, old Jack's Chair, and this is my guardian character Daichi." His brown eyes were deep and strong.

The other boy came up his blue eyes sparkled as he said, "I'm the old Jack's Chair! My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki! Call me Nagihiko! These are my two guardian characters, Temari and Rhythm. Now who is the new Jack's chair?"

Miki-chan got up and pointed to the beautiful Nene-kun, "He is, sorry I forgot to tell them there Chairs! Kikiomi, you're the Queen's Chair. Takumi-chan, you're the King's Chair. Thank you for your patience."

Nagihiko-sempai and Kukai-sempai got up, walked over to Nene-kun, picked him up and left the area.

This time a cute young boy with beautiful blonde with reddish brown eyes came up and said, "Hello, I am Hotori Tadase, please call me Tadase, This is guardian character Kiseki, now who is the King."

"He's just like a prince," I said under my breath.

Then something happened, Tadase character changed. "You!" he yelled at me, "I am not a prince! I am the King! And I'm the only one good enough to own the Embryo!"

Then Takumi-kun walked up to Tadase-sempai and took him away saying, "Yes, yes. Tell me all about this Embryo King."

This time a super cool girl with pink hair and topaz eyes came up and said, "I'm Hinamori Amu, call me Amu. I here to train the newest Joker. These are my four guardian characters; Ran, the athletic one, Miki, the artistic one, Suu, the girly one, and Dia the singer. Now about that new Joker."

Irish-chan jumped up and said, "That would be me! Komi Irish at your service!"

Amu-sempai smirked, and dragged Irish-chan out of the room.

Now the only people left were the midget and I.

Kikiomi-Great! Now Irish will stop bugging me!

Irish-Now that you finally finished chapter two, I can bug you about chapter three.

Kikiomi-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE OVER!

Irish-When you finish.

Kikiomi-That will be a wile! Bye!

Irish-It's over already!

Kikiomi-Yes!

Ikuto-When do I come in?

Kikiomi-When I say so!


	3. Chapter 3

Kikiomi: Hi! I'm finally on chapter three! ;-)

Irish: Took you long enough…-_-'

Kikiomi: Stop whining, you're lucky I even remembered!

Youchi: Hello ladies! 3

Kikiomi: He's hot… -///-

Irish: Not again Kikiomi!

Youchi: Thank you, pretty lady. 3

Kikiomi: Tee-hee. :#3

Irish: Lets just start. -_-"

Chapter 3

The Puppy Thief

I walked into the room with Mashiro-sempai. She was so petite and cute; I wish I could be like her! I turned to Mashiro-sempai and said, "So what exactly does the Queen do?"

She turned to me, she was frowning, and she said, "Call me Rima." She was just too freaking cute!

I tried to hold back, but Lilly made me do a character change! Ribbon! Knot! Bow! "Ohm gosh! You are just too cute Rima! How do you become so adorable? What is your secret?" With that I lifted her up and spun her around! Then, the character change became undone.

There was an awkward silence between us. "I'm sorry," I murmured. Then I looked for a corner to hide in.

Rima-sempai stated to laugh! Did she enjoy that? She turned to me and said, "The Queen helps the Ace, King, and Jack take care of the paperwork. Of course the Joker, Irish-kohai doesn't have to do paperwork, she is hunting X-Eggs."

Irish-chan is so lucky! "Can I help her?" I asked Rima hopping to get out of paperwork.

"Yes," she told me, "but you still have to do your paper work." She took out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her curiously.

"My slave," she responded calmly, "I'm having him make us some tea, I'm thirsty."

"Slave?" I asked her, "Are you joking? Seriously, slaves?"

"They can leave me any time they want to," she told me, and then someone swooped down and took the cell phone from her hand.

"Hello beautiful ladies, I am Youchi pleased to make your acquaintance!" the hot boy said as he swooped toward me, "what your name be?" he asked as he lifted a lock of my hair.

I couldn't answer I was too busy looking at his emerald green eye and his brown hair. I managed to stutter, "Ki-Ki-Ki-Kikiomi…"

"Kikiomi?" he asked as he put his hands around my waste, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He smirked and got up, "Well I'll be taking y leave!" he said happily. When he got through the door I noticed something, my eggs were gone! Lilly and Cathy have been kidnapped! He played me, and took my guardian eggs!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kikiomi: CRAAAAAAAAP! **Runs around in circles**

Irish: Never trust flatter Kiki-chan…

Kikiomi: When I see him I will…

Youchi: Yo baby!

Kikiomi: Hi Youchi-kun…

Irish: Kikiomi you are an idiot.

Youchi: **steals her wallet** Bye Babe! **Leaves**

Kikiomi: (flirty) Bye Youchi… WHERE IS MY WALLET! YOUCHI YOU JERK!


End file.
